


Author's Note regarding my slight hiatus...

by david_bowies_speedo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, N/A - Fandom, Split (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/david_bowies_speedo/pseuds/david_bowies_speedo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Author's Note regarding my slight hiatus...

hello, all! 

i guess i just wanted to write this real quick and give a short explanation as to why i haven't updated any of my stories in a hot minute. 

soooo, i guess a lot of you already know that i actually had the corona virus about two months ago. that was rough lol, and i was pretty incapacitated for a bit but i slowly got back on my feet. and i was writing again, and trying really hard to put stuff out there, but then something else bad happened at work. i really don't want to go into too much detail but i was sexually assaulted (ah, the joys of working in healthcare, lol). and then, last week i fainted at work and i might have to go see a cardiologist. ugh. it's been kinda one thing after another and for numerous reasons, i don't have a really reliable support system rn. 

i'm still trying to navigate the emotions of what happened to me and so for that reason, a lot of the themes i work with have been a little difficult to return to. obviously i will still keep writing, but it's a slow, slow process. i just felt i owed a lot of you (especially those who leave such long, wonderful comments) somewhat of an explanation. i know so many of us turn to worlds of fiction during crazy times like these. 

thanks for understanding, thanks for all the support and love. sorry if i can't respond to every comment, i really will try. i love you all sm!!! 

xoxo


End file.
